Cullen's and a Plane
by yalrac
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's go to visit Renee? Rosalie steals Bella's iPod, Jasper freaks out, and Emmett wants to fly the plane! One-shot unless a lot of people like it!


**EPOV**

Great, this new pilot was bound to crash. Everyone would die, except us of course. Then we would expose our secret. Wasn't this going to be a fun trip! Aro would see to it that we are all burned to nothing… not even ashes!

**BPOV**

I can guess what Edward's thinking but I just don't really want to think that negative right now. Renee's going to be meeting Nessie for the first time, who was of course, watching some educational movie. Probably got that from Edward. I bet not even CARLISLE would like this movie!

"Jazz it's ok!" Alice whispered

Guess Alice was calming Jasper from all of the mixed emotions. Mostly coming from Edward I'm guessing.

Rose is listening to her iPod and Emmett's making fun of her for who know's what… and I really DON'T want to know. Carlisle's reading and Esme's looking through a Home Depot magazine. What am I doing? Nothing… because the iPod Rosalie is listening to is MINE! And she stole it because she crushed hers when Jasper told her that Jacob used it to bug her! Ugh, sometimes living with vampires is REALLY annoying!

**JPOV**

EDWARD ARE YOU AND BELLA PURPOSELY TRYING TO KILL ME?!?! Only reason that I'm still SANE is because of Alice. Otherwise, I'd freak out and all of the humans on this plane would be dead.

"This trip is fun!" Alice said with fake enthusiasm, I snorted.

"What you'd rather be in Forks watching Jessica and Lauren try to get me to go out with them?" I asked.

"Now that I think of it that way this is the best vacation ever," She exclaimed and then mumbled, "the stupid, idiotic, horrible sense of fashion girls think they can go out with MY husband. The nerve of humans."

"HEY! I'm half-human!" Nessie defended herself.

"Yeah, but full-humans are idiots." Emmett said for Alice, then he laughed.

**Emmett POV**

Ugh this is so boring! Rose isn't letting me listen to Bella's iPod with her! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!!! I'LL DIE OF BOREDOM!!!! OOOO! I can eat, well no I can't Carlisle's across the isle. DARN IT! WHY IS EVERYTHING IN LIFE SO HARD? Edward chuckled.

"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled at him.

"Have you ever thought about what you're thinking, it's hilarious!" Edward started laughing even harder.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you break these seats you're going to have to pay for them from YOUR money!" Esme warned.

"Fine, mom!" I gave up and took a headphone out of Rose's ear to put it in mine.

"Hey!" She said.

"Heyyyy"

"I was listening to that." She pointed out.

"I know, but I wanted to listen too!" I protested.

"Fine just don't tell me to change the song every 5 seconds…" Rose grumbled.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you, Rose."

"Emmett, shut up and let me listen!" Rosalie screamed.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I teased.

"Emmett, stop bugging Rosalie." Carlisle scolded while still looking at his book.

"She's my wife, I can bug her if I want to!" I told him.

"Uhhh… no you can't." Rose complained.

"Fine," I faked crying, "Why does everyone in our family hate me?"

"Shut up!" Bella yelled.

"Ugh, Emmett, DON'T do it!" Alice warned.

"Emmett, seriously!" Edward groaned.

I walked up to the pilot's area. "Ummm… excuse me, can I fly the plane?"

"What?" The pilot asked.

"Can I fly the plane?" I repeated. Then Rose came in and hit me on the head.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" She screamed. The pilot's mouth dropped when she walked in.

"Umm… first, ow that hurt! And second, flying the plane!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" She pulled my arm knowing she wouldn't win because she couldn't use her real strength.

"Please, Rose!" I begged as I pulled her back and gave her a hug.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!"

"I'll take that as a yes! Thanks Rose, love you."

"And I have no idea why I married you…"

"Because you love me!" I said kissing her cheek. The pilot finally closed his mouth and I glared at him. Rose walked back to her seat, probably regretting this whole trip.

"Whoa, you guys are married, she's like 18 and you're like 25!" The pilot gasped.

"No, Rosalie is 20 and I'm 21." I said slowly.

"Is your relationship strong? She just said that she doubts your marriage? Is she looking for a new guy? Because you know, I'm available!" He questioned.

"You know what, I'm going to kill you if you bring up another thing about you and my wife." I smiled revealing my teeth. He stepped back.

"Em? Carli-Dad wants to talk to you." Rose told me.

"Ok!" I said walking out as quickly as I could while still being human."

"Emmett, don't kill the pilot! And PLEASE don't fly the plane!" Carlisle begged.

"But what if I want to?" I whined.

"Then you should stop acting like you're Nessie's age!" Alice snorted.

"I actually agree with that." My niece shrugged.

"Fine, I won't fly the plane, right now at least…" Rose groaned.

**APOV**

Emmett's crazy and Edward and Bella are bugging Jasper to the point where he's going to freak out. Just what a physic needs… more things to watch for.

Jasper winced, "Are they still bugging you?"

"Kind of, but its ok Alice." He assured me.

"No, it's not ok! They're hurting you which the last time I checked, IS NOT OK WITH ME!"

"Alice, we'll stop, I promise." Bella tried to make peace. She elbowed Edward when he didn't add on.

"Ok, I'll stop…"

I turned to Jasper, "Any better?"

"Yeah, thanks Alice."

"Your welc-" I had a vision, Emmett crashing our plane. Shoot! He's going to try to fly it again! Edward saw that the same time I did and we jumped out of our seats to catch him but he jumped out of the way.

"Well this is going to end badly." Edward said matter-of-factly.

"Do you guys know where Aro is right now?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but I see him coming to the airport where we're supposed to be landing." I informed them.

"Wonderful!" Rosalie said sarcastically, "I'll probably get killed first JUST because I'm his wife!"

"Rose, we're not going to die!" Bella said looking at Renesmee.

"Uhhh… Bella… I'm not so sure-"

"Alice," Bella warned pointing at Nessie who was oblivious to what was happening. Bella probably wanted to keep it that way.

**Pilot's POV**

Wow, that guy really won't give up. And his wife, she's hot.

"Fine, you can," I finally gave in, "BUT! You have to let me go out with your wife!"

Yeah, that was a good catch. I got to go on a date with what's her name… uhhh… Rachel? Yeah, that was it!

"What?" He yelled.

"Yeah, you heard what I said, you can fly the plane if I can go on a date with… Rachel." I repeated.

"HER NAME IS ROSALIE! AND I'M GOING TO FLY THE PLANE AND YOU'RE **NOT** GOING TO GO ON A DATE WITH HER! GOT IT?" He screamed, wow he can scream loud. Then he pushed me into the bathroom AND LOCKED IT!

Suddenly I heard a lot of screaming and I felt the plane starting to turn upside down. The idiot was freaking crashing the plane!


End file.
